A very weird Inu Yasha Fanfic
by Hanyou Girl
Summary: InuYasha and the group meet a girl from 2004 and then, Inu Yasha's sealed up little brother, and eventually end up completing the Shkon no Tama


A very weird Inu Yasha Fanfic!  
By (AKA) Hanyou Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha; the one and only person that owns it is Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Chapter 1................. Girl from the year 2004!!!!  
  
Kagome sighed. She and Inu Yasha are coming back from Jinenji, retrieving herbs for Miroku.  
"What?" asked Inu Yasha. Come quickly stopped from her deep thinking and said,  
"Oh, nothing!" and blushed. It was a beautiful afternoon in the Sengoku Jidai, and Sango sent them (by themselves) to get some medical herbs for Miroku, who was hurt after a battle with Naraku's demons.  
"uh-huh, sure, whatever, wench" Inu Yasha looked at the blushing Kagome. "And why the heck are you blushing?"  
"I was thinking of Kouga" replied Kagome  
"wha-?" said a baffled Inu Yasha. "Kouga?" Inu Yasha looked angry. Noticing this, Kagome took something out from her yellow backpack. Then she popped it into Inuyasha's mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. His face went from angry 2 happy.  
"What... is that?" he asked curiously.  
"A doggy treat" said Kagome "Glad you liked it!"  
"Feh, have anymore?"  
"No" Kagome answered. Then the two silently continued down the path to the others.  
  
IN THE CAMP THINGY  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?" asked Sango.  
"Why, yes, Lady Sango, why do you worry?" asked the houshi.  
Be-huh?" Sango felt a hand on her rear. "HENTAI!!" she screamed and slapped him on the side of the head.  
INU YASHA & KAGOME  
  
As Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked, they both noticed a girl walking in their direction, with her head down. Inu Yasha nudged Kagome. They both stared once she was right in front of them. The girl looked at the age of 11, who was wearing khaki Capri pants, a white/blue raglan shirt with a picture of Shippo on it. She also wore white matching sandals, and on her jeans, was a Chibi-maru keychain hooked on it. Her brown hair was tied up in 2 pigtails crossed in the back. She didn't look Japanese at all.  
Inu Yasha sniffed. Then stared, so did Kagome. Inu Yasha was staring at the shirt with Shippo on it.  
"HEY GIRL!! ARE YOU FROM NARAKU"S DEMONS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHIPPO?!" Inu Yasha yelled. (a/n: Inu Yasha's so dumb!) The girl looked up. Her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She gasped.  
"Inu-Yasha! Kagome! Oh, hold on you just asked if I'm from Naraku's demon army thingy, right? No, I am not. Why would I if he killed Sango's brother, Kohaku, gave Miroku that hole in hi hand, and split you and Kikyo up? Not that I like her. I HATE her. She's so stupid because if she's so mad at you why does she want to drag you to hell with her? Oh, and this is just a picture of Shippo, I got if from the internet" explained the girl. Inu-Yasha's face was priceless.  
"Uh, how do you know who me, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kohaku are? Are you from the future? Japan? How'd you get here?" asked Kagome.  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Rushia, and in my country Puerto Rico, it's pronounced, Lucia. I'm 11 years old." Rushia looked around, "and I'm from the year 2004. I know about you 'cause there's a manga/anime about you, that's how I got a picture of Shippo. Oh, and I live in a 3-d world. I LOVE the show Inu-Yasha." Rushia said.  
"Oh, cool!" exclaimed Kagome.  
"So you don't know how you got here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
"Nope. Hey, Inu-Yasha can I come with you and Kagome? Until I find my way back home? I have no where else to go" pleaded Rushia.  
"No" said Inu-Yasha.  
"Why not?" asked Kagome.  
"She can't defend herself. And we fight too many demons, so no" said Inu-Yasha cockily.  
"Unless she proves she can" suggested Kagome  
"Yeah! I know how to use a sword and I know kung fu!" Rushia said.  
Yeah, Inu Yasha! We can find a place where they'll give her a sword!" said a happy Kagome.  
"Feh, fine, but don't blame me if she dies." Was all Inu-Yasha said.  
  
Please review! This was my first fanfic! Chapter 2 will be up soon, it's called "Ramen, anyone?" 


End file.
